This core laboratory will provide peptide and protein antigens, and will use these antigens for the production of polyclonal antibodies. The core facility has an Applied Biosystems Model 431 A peptide synthesizer capable of both FMOC and tBOC methods, and HF Apparatus for cleaving synthetic peptides from resin using anhydrous hydrogen fluoride, a high pressure liquid chromatograph with autoinjector and diode array detector for amino acid analysis and analytical reverse phase HPLC of peptides, and standard chromatography and electrophoresis equipment for preparation of apolipoproteins and antibody purification.